From an Angel's Lips
by Ima Little Black Rain Cloud
Summary: Matthew knew no one saw him he had accepted that. But how does this one shy little song bird rip off his invisible cover? How can she see into his world? How can she read him without even trying? Who Is Madeline Formata? Songs will be used frequently. Rating Subject to change.
1. Rumor Has It

Mathew didn't know why he was here when he could be safely at home watching Canada pown everyone in hockey instead here he was a some bar with his younger brother his boyfriend ( his brothers ) and their roommate Francis but here he was sitting at a table in the far back while the others chatted around him his now warm maple beer clutched in his hand and just before he could drift off into la-la-land a rich feminine voice filled the bar as a woman sitting at a table by herself began to sing and soon a beat flowed around her.

"She, she ain't real,  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,  
She is a stranger,  
You and I have history,  
Or don't you remember?  
Sure, she's got it all,  
But, baby, is that really what you want?"

The woman stood up on her table her long navy hair a wave behind her topped with she stood perfectly in black strapped heals and a black dress that flowed around her curvy body leading up to her neckline captured by a choker of elegant black lace her skin a smooth milk chocolate colour with deep violet eyes that focused on him and him alone.

"Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
She made a fool out of you,  
And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
She made your heart melt,  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore."

Some girls sang back up from all around the bar but the main woman… her eyes never lost contact with Mathew's even as she danced on the table. He could feel Alfred trying to get his attention but she had him woven deep within her spell.

"She is half your age,  
But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed,  
I heard you've been missing me,  
You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,  
Like when we creep out when she ain't around,  
Haven't you heard the rumours?"

The woman stepped off the table each of her graceful steps marked by the click of her heals as she walked toward Matthew her voice never faltering. Once close enough she slung one leg over and straddled his lap her hands holding on to the draw strings of his hoodie like the reins of a horse.

"Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of me,  
And, boy, I'm bringing me down,  
You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,  
But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for"

Her lips were a breath away from his own as she sang her voice imprinting itself into his mind forever. She smiled moving to closer to his ear it was a whisper but the bar was so silent you could hear it clearly regardless.

"All of these words whispered in my ear,  
Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,  
Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,  
People say crazy things,  
Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,  
Just 'cause you heard it"

The back up singer continued after that and the woman kissed Matthew on the cheek leaving a perfect outline of her lips in a deep rose colour lipstick sliding off his lap and heading toward the door.

"But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for."

Matthew was deaf to the hoots hollers and slaps on the backs from the other men at the bar all he could comprehend was the beautiful mistress of the night he just saw.

* * *

Hey Ya'll! I already have the next chapter of this ready to go just wanna know what you guys think of the first chap before i post the second.

Lovies!,

Surrounded By Snow And Stupid


	2. Girl Behind The Dumpster

Matthew was in a daze as he strolled down the street as it was he could bairly remember the ride home all that flood his mind was that woman. Who was she? Why hadn't he seen her before? Will he ever see her again? A small wimpier form the ally drew him from his thoughts to a girl curled up and behind the dumpster aproching her she called out with a panicked voice

"W-who's there?" Bending down next to her he ran a hand through her hair hiding his shock when it came back sticky with blood " hush my name is Matthew and I-I'm going to help you" Matthew hated the way his voice shook but the girl weakly smiled at him "Th-Thank you Matthew I-I'm Madeline." Matthew picked her up calmly walking home while listening to Madeline's soft breaths.

"Madeline..." Said Matthew picking up his pace breaking out into a jog "I need you to stay awake.… come one talk to me sing a song something" he could feel her nod weakly. Before she began slowly saying the alphabet Matthew now running down the road sprinting up the stairs to the apartment give the door a swift kick to open it. Matthew ignored the looks of surprise around him before locating Arthur and giving him a firm look before handing Madeline to him and sending him toward the bathroom. Once Madeline was out of his arms all of the adrenaline rushed out of Matthew's system and he crumpled to he floor only to be picked up by Francis who with Alfred's help got him into one of the dinning room chairs just as Arthur came out the bathroom. Without saying any words to each other the rest of them sat down in the chairs and looked to Matthew for an explanation.

" I found her behind a dumpster I don't know how she got there or what happened to her but I felt the need to take care of her to help her. " Francis smiled patting Matthew on the shoulder. A quiet voice from the corridor brought their attention to Madeline who was standing in the doorway dressed in one of Arthur's green sweaters that draped across her thin frame stoping just above her mid thigh she also had on a pair of tan shorts that looked to be Alfred's long ago.

"I live behind that dumpster. I've lived behind the dumpster for years now. " Madeline's eyes were fixed on the ground like she was to dirty to look at them. Alfred stood up and rolled over the computer chair from his and Arthur's room tapping it in encouragement of Madeline to sit down. Takeing the seat Madeline gave a hesitant look around the table before Francis placed his hand on hers the girls lifeless eyes flittering to his cool blue ones.

"Madeline... Mon petit flouer w'at 'append to you?" asked Francis Madeline sighed and began her story "My mother died when I was five and being the oldest I attempted to take care of little sister Margo we ended up living on the streets for a year when Margo got sick. I tried to get her medicine I walked for days on end from city to City looking for some one to help but Margo had been dead long before I found some one. My sisters death destroyed me then the people who tried to help turned me over to the orphanage were I stayed until I was 15. After the orphanage shut down I lived on the streets again singing in parks for just enough money to make it when a man named Gilbert found me if I wanted to work at his bar I said yes and every other week I come it and he metes me take a shower and let's me sing. But when I got off tonight man came and tried to get me to go with him I hit and broke his arm but he got a few good blows in before I could get away." Madeline looked sad for a moment before Alfred nodded to himself before flashing a brilliant grin at Madeline

"Welp it's official your staying with us!" All eyes turned to Alfred and Arthur opened his mouth probably to yell at him when Madeline let out a soft "oh!" Of surprise when Kumajiro climbed onto her lap " Who are you?" Asked the little polar bear head tilted slightly to the left. "I'm Maddie. Who are you?" Kumajiro licked Madeline's nose before cuddling into her cleavage "I'm Kumajiro! Your saying right?" He asked peeking up to look at her Madeline smiled before glancing at the welcoming faces around her "Yeah, I guess I am. "

* * *

This Chap is for my fallower 59lavender Thanks!


	3. Trial Of a Caged Bird

3 months had passed from Maddie's official move in and she fit in fabulously her long hair that reached her thighs was heaven for Francis, she could talk English lit with Arthur, sooth Alfred after a horror movie marathon and to Mathew it was enough just for her to know he existed. Maddie was a bit shy but she still managed to talk to everybody and happily Mathew took notice of the adorable constellation of freckles that spread across her nose and apples of her cheeks.

But today Maddie wasn't up at her usual time in fact she was still in bed. Worried they turned to the person who'd known her the longest.

Gilbert.

After a trip to the bar Gilbert greeted them with a grin and hand shake to all but as soon as Maddie's name was mentioned his smile froze and shattered off his face with a hurried glance ad this phone and a foreign swear. He looked at them red eyes full of worry and began to explain.

"Today is the Anniversary. She always get down this time of year. Today was the day her sister died. At first she used to drink her self stupid but Luddy put an end to that. Now she kinda detaches her self form the world and wanders around with this sort of broken expression on her face. "

Gilbert stopped looking his friend Francis strait in the eye.  
"Help little bird. She's been in a cage so long she's forgotten how to fly set her free. Please… she's like my little sister. She never judged me for being albino never made any attempts to judge my accent or tell me that I wasn't Prussian because Prussia isn't a country. She never let me believe that I was a mistake that I wasn't a human being even if the world around me told me I was. Madeline Fermonta is one of the kindest people on this earth so I'm asking you… no I'm begging you…please help her. "

Francis stared at his crying friend for a moment before nodding slow at first then more rapidly "Oui, my friend I promise."

After bidding Gil goodbye leaving him in the carding hands of Liz. They headed home hoods drawn up as the summer sky poured rain down upon them approaching their small house they were surprised to see Maddie out side eyes closed face turned to the sky the rain sliding down her cheeks as if the sky was crying for her. As the four of the approached her she opened her mouth the mournful notes leaving her lips and sinking like the rain falling around her.

"If religion was a thing that money could buy,  
The rich would live  
And the poor would die,  
All my trials Lord, soon be over"

Alfred moved first wrapping his arms around her as continued voice desperate like if she sang enough her sister would return to her side. Mathew was next fallowed by Francis and lastly Arthur the four of them held their broken bird close as if they themselves could become her wings.

"Too late my brothers, too late  
But never mind  
All my trials, Lord soon be over"

They could feel her body tremble as her tears mingled with the rain sliding down her face but still she sang on her voice never once wavering as she sang her sentiment to her sister. To Margo.

"Now hush little baby, don't you cry,  
You know that mother was bound to die  
All my trials, Lord, soon be over"

Her voice carried through rain the sound enveloping the five of them and a drape of comfort like Margo herself tried to hush her own sister's tears.

"Too late my sisters, too late  
But never mind  
All my trials, Lord soon be over  
All my trials, Lord soon be over?

As soon as she ended the final note she slipped braking down into sobs as Alfred picked her up carrying her into the house the others fallowing close behind after having Arthur change her into a dry sweater Mathew pulled her onto the couch draping his maple leaf comforter around her. Sensing her sadness Kumajiro crawled into her lap nuzzling into her cheek as she laid her head against Matthew's shoulder. Matthew kissed her forehead running his fingers through her hair And vowed right there the he'd show her that she could fly once again.

* * *

Okay i know this chapters sad and short but I am trying to keep up as I study for Finals.

Please have some patience with me and this story.

And thanks to espurrrussia For fallowing And 59lavender your feedback is Always welcomed

Lovies!,

Snow and Stupid

**"All My Trials" was a folk song during the social protest movements of the 1950s and 1960s. It is based on a Bahamian lullaby that tells the story of a mother on her death bed, comforting her children, _"Hush little baby, don't you cry./You know your mama's bound to die,"_ because, as she explains, "_All my trials, Lord,/Soon be over."_ The message — that no matter how bleak the situation seemed, the struggle would "soon be over" — propelled the song to the status of an anthem, recorded by many of the leading artists of the era.**


	4. No Pub Required

_** I TOTALLY apologize for becoming one of the author's the drop of the face of the earth *bows***_

_**but in regards to my unexpected absence My ipod on which it type my stories on has sadly perished and I am in the process of getting a new one **_

_**However, My mother has under gone surgery in the last week and need my almost constant attention in addition to that were also moving to a new hous so life has been a little on the hectic side but in retaliation i am giving you the first bit of the chapter that i last wrote.**_

_**i know it not much and im sorry **_

_**Lovies,**_

_**Snow and stupid**_

* * *

Maddie didn't say anything for awhile after that. Days she spent locked in Alfred's studio playing the piano and letting the haunting melodies float through the halls of the house. Nights she spent with Mathew curled against his chest. She was lifeless. Arthur was the first to snap grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking until she simply said "Arthur... Stop it. "

Gilbert called a few times to check on her but as she was sort of mute she never talked to him she only handed the phone to Francis instead.

This went on for about 3 weeks before a man. Tall with ash blond hair and a thick scarf on despite the fact that it was almost the middle of June.

"Little Bird lives here Да?" The mans accent was clearly Russian and as far as Francis knew Maddie wasn't Russian so instead of inviting him inside like he would have done with any one else he made a motion with his arm for the man to take a step back and Francis fallowed him to talk on the porch.

"'Ello, My name is Francis Bonnefoy. 'Ow is it you know our little Maddie?"

The man blinked at him his purple eyes locking with Francis' but before he could say anything his phone rang and with a small groan he recognized the ringtone

"Ello? W'at is it Gilbert?"

"Let him in Francis. I know you're questioning him. Just let the man inside."

"But Gil-"

"Just do it Bonnefoy. "Gilbert demanded and hung up

Francis stared at his phone for a minute before moving out of the way and letting Ivan inside.

Maddie's piano playing floated trough the halls hauntingly each not dulled and dultied.

Ivan fallowed the music and Francis fallowed Ivan her singing had a pained tone.

"Little Bird..." Ivan sang throgh the door. "Your Vanya has brought you Vodka~."

That was the night she drunk herself to sleep.

* * *

This pattern continued for awhile her almost self destructive drinking, but slowly she started to come back to them. It was little things like making breakfast or doing laundry but she never stopped humming music never stopping. Untill...

"Mathew?" she asked one night as they lay together. Mathew himself was surprised she usaly never talked at night but Mathew could smell the alcohol coming from her.

"Y-yes Maddie?" Mathew winced. he hated that stutter but Maddie paid no mind.

"I'm sorry." she said and Mathew could hear the tears in her voice. "To all over you I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

It was all Mathew could do was comfort her.

That was the night Mathew Kissed her

* * *

_**I'm sorry i am like the worst athouress ever! i promise i will have a longer chapter with more Mattie Happyness**_

_**please bear with me!,**_

_**Snow and Stupid**_


End file.
